true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Alcide Herveaux/Season 4
Sookie arrives at Alcide's home in Shreveport. He explains he's gotten more work lately, and was able to build his new home. Sookie asks if Alcide can help keep Eric, and is surprised to see Debbie turn the corner and offer up Vienna Sausages. Sookie reluctantly hugs her, but soon after leaves for a day shift at Merlottes. Alcide shows concern and offers to help Sookie with her Eric problem, but she quickly tells him to forget it. Alcide helps Sookie find Eric, by shifting into Were form and catching his scent. He finds Eric swimming in a nearby pond and shifts back to human form. Eric threatens him and Alcide begins to growl. Later, Alcide and Debbie begin to make out on their sofa. Alcide is visited by a new Packmaster, Marcus Bozeman. He tells him to remove his foot from the door way, or he'll break it off. Alcide and Debbie are headed to join a new pack, when they find Sookie in the woods as she searched for Jason under a full moon. She asks them about werepanthers, and Alcide gives her information. Sookie is out on a full-moon night, and it's obvious that Alcide is worried about her, however he followed Debbie instead. Back on the pack meeting, he and Debbie get a blood anointing but he prefers to stay back and watch, feeling somehow bad of all these. Later Debbie suggests to look up for Sookie which relieves him. On their way to finding Sookie they stumble upon her having sex with Eric and Alcide is further depressed by this. Later, Debbie interrupts having sex with Alcide to ask him if he loves Sookie. He denies feeling that way about her. Marcus Bozeman wants his pack to have nothing to do with the vampire-witch war. He calls a meeting and forbids his followers to get involved. Debbie tells Alcide how happy she is to be part of the pack. Marcus tells Alcide that he is happy to see him. Alcide tells Marcus that he supports what he said about staying out of vampire business. Marcus tells Alcide that he is an alpha male and could move up in the pack. Alcide says that he is not political. Debbie is proud as punch and tries to convince Alcide to stay away from Sookie. She makes him promise to keep his distance from her. The witches and vampires meet in the Bon Temps graveyard, ostensibly to negotiate. The face off quickly devolves into a fight. Sookie is shot and falls to the ground. Alcide picks her up and carries her away. Debbie follows them in her white wolf form. Alcide carries Sookie away from the battlefield. As he runs Bill intercepts him and grabs Sookie. Bill brings her to her house and lays her on the sofa and tries to get her to drink his blood. Bill tells Alcide they have to pray as she barely has a pulse. Sookie wakes up; Bill's blood saved her. She instantly asks where Eric is and barely acknowledges Alcide's presence, much less the part he had in saving her life. Alcide is frustrated with Sookie and angrily leaves her home. Debbie pretends to be asleep when Alcide returns home. She is obviously upset that he lied to her and went to Sookie's aid. Tommy Mickens uses his ability as a skinwalker to shift into Sam Merlotte's form before going to see Marcus. Alcide has decided to step up in the ranks of the pack, and is there to provide muscle for Marcus. Marcus wants to confront Sam about his relationship with his ex Luna Garza. Tommy upsets Marcus when he says that he hasn't slept with Luna but his brother has. The pack beat Tommy, only stopping when Alcide forces them to. Tommy shifts back into himself while unconscious; Marcus and the others are horrified that they beat down a teenage boy. Alcide quickly carries him away. Alcide helps the badly beaten Tommy. Tommt says that the hospital can’t help him and that he wants to go home (Sam's trailer) to die in peace. When they arrive Sam wants to get him some V, but Alcide said that he has a right to choose his time. Tommy is laying on the pool table. He says he wants to disappear like he never was. As he’s dying, he tells Sam not to forget about him right away and that he was sorry for everything. Tommy dies and Sam plans to kill Marcus. Sam arrives at Marcus's shop and confronts Nate,one of the guys who helped kill his brother. He pulls a gun on him then begins to beat him up, Alcide intervenes and holds Sam back. Luna turns up at the bike shop saying that Marcus has taken Emma. Emma eventually calls Luna and tells her that she is at Alcide's house; Debbie and Marcus have slept together. Alcide, Sam, and Luna find Emma in the living room. Sam gets Luna to take Emma out of the house so that he and Alcide can take care of Marcus. Alcide bursts into the bedroom where he finds the half-dressed Debbie with Marcus. Sam walks in, carrying a gun, but decides that he should fight Marcus as a man and not with weapons or in a shifted form. Sam beats Marcus to within an inch of his life but lets him go after seriously berating him. Marcus retaliates and picks up Sam's gun. Alcide manages to tackle Marcus to the ground before he has time to shoot anyone. Alcide then kills Marcus with one blow to the neck, breaking his neck and crushing his windpipe. Debbie starts screaming, then calms herself enough to say, "Everything will be alright" but Alcide abjures her. Alcide comes in to Merlotte's to tell Sookie that he has broken up with Debbie. He tells her that he was seeing clearly for the first time and that he wants Sookie to do the same. Getting what he's implying, Sookie says that she can't change who she loves even though she's tried. Alcide simply says "Try harder." Alcide later gets a call from a work colleague of his about a hole being dug in the ground and goes to investigate. He discovers that the worker has been glamoured and that Russell Edgington has broken out of his imprisonment in concrete. Category:Character Biography